1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, and more particularly, it relates to a pipe connection structure of a compressor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a closed rotary compressor forming a refrigerant cycle is known as a compressor employed for an air conditioner or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 63-36075 (1988) discloses such a rotary compressor. FIG. 18 is a longitudinal sectional view showing the overall structure of the conventional rotary compressor disclosed in the above gazette, and FIG. 19 is an enlarged sectional view showing a pipe connecting portion of the conventional rotary compressor shown in FIG. 18.
Referring to FIG. 18, a conventional rotary compressor 101 has a motor (electric element) 103 arranged in an upper portion of an iron body shell (casing) 102. A compression element 105 is coupled to a lower portion of the motor 103 through a crankshaft 104. An accumulator 130 is arranged on a side portion of the rotary compressor 101.
With reference to FIGS. 18 and 19, the structure of the pipe connecting portion of the conventional rotary compressor 101 is now described in detail. The iron body shell 102 is provided with a connection hole 102a projecting outward from the outer surface of the body shell 102. Such an outwardly projecting connection hole 102a is formed by perforating a portion of the body shell 102 for forming the connection hole 102a and thereafter performing burring. An iron body liner 122 is engaged into the connection hole 102a formed in the aforementioned manner. The iron body liner 122 is fixed to the projecting end surface of the connection hole 102a by brazing 141. The body liner 122 relaxes transmission of vibration of the body shell 102 to a refrigerant flow pipe 131 of the accumulator 130.
An iron pump liner 123 for connecting the refrigerant flow pipe 131 with a refrigerant suction port 110 is inserted into the body liner 122. An end of the pump liner 123 is press-fitted into the refrigerant suction port 110 having a uniform inner diameter over the whole, while the refrigerant flow pipe 131 is inserted into the other end of the pump liner 123. The pump liner 123 of iron and the refrigerant flow hole 131 of copper are fixed to the body liner 122 of copper by brazing 142.
In the pipe connection structure of the aforementioned conventional rotary compressor 101, however, the number of components is disadvantageously increased due to the triple structure of the refrigerant flow pipe 131, the pump liner 123 and the body liner 122. Further, burring or the like must be performed in addition to perforation in order to form the connection hole 102a in the outwardly projecting shape, and hence the step of forming the connection hole 102a is disadvantageously complicated.
In this regard, a pipe connection structure reducing the number of components by omitting the body liner 122 and the pump liner 123 is proposed in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 7-117042 (1995) or 7-117043 (1995) discloses such a structure. In the proposed pipe connection structure, however, the connection hole 102a of the body shell (casing) 102 projects outward, and burring or the like must be performed after perforation for forming this shape. Although the number of components can be reduced to some extent in this structure, it is difficult to solve the problem that the step of forming the connection hole 102 is complicated.
Thus, it is generally difficult to provide a compressor which can reduce the number of components while simplifying a step of forming a connection hole of a casing.